Sibling Reunion
by The Kawaii Chibis
Summary: Guess what! Guess what, Minna-chan! I UPDATED! jumpy YAYA! lands on Wufei Sorry, Fei-kun! Nywayz, Relena's included for a GOOD reason. No bashing her, though Heero won't pay her his attention. UPDATE! CHP 10!
1. Default Chapter

Summery: What if Trowa had two sisters? What if he lost his memories of them? What if Usagi was one of them? Well, here's my story. R/R if you want.  
  
Chapter one: New sibling  
  
It was a nice summer day in June. Usagi walked up the stairs to Rei's shrine.(A/N: I forgot what it's called.) When she got inside she saw the inners arguing with Pluto. [Wait, Pluto doesn't come for visits. Somethings wrong.] thought Usagi. " But, it does depend on what Usagi wants to do, right?" asked Rei. Pluto nodded,"So, if she doesn't want to go, she won't have the right to for another 2 years?! Geez, who made that stupid rule?" mumbled Minako.  
" Hey, what's going on?" asked Usagi stepping into sight. "Usagi, do you have a brother named Trowa?" asked Makoto. " Not that I know of, but that name... I know that name."Usagi said, thoughtfully. "Hime, his is your big brother. He's in another dimension. You have a choice, either go see him or stay here."stated Pluto. "But, there's a catch!" interuppted Ami. "Yes there is a catch to it. If you stay here you can't go see him for the next 2 years. If you go you can't come back for 1 year." said Pluto, " but you can take 2 people with you." "Only 2 !? Why?" complained Minako. " Because, *sigh* the gates of time have been ..... uh, acting up." said Pluto. She then turned to Usagi, " Well, go or stay?"  
"I-I...don't know." said Usagi. " You should go, you need a vacation from Mamoru." said Makoto, smiling. " Thanks Mako-chan. Well, who want's to come?" asked Usagi."I'd like to stay Usa-chan, I want to help the Outers."said Rei, picking up her broom. " I want to go!" said Makoto, excitedly. "I'll stay with Rei." said Minako. " Than, I'd like to go." said Ami. "Ok, now you leave tonight at twelve sharpe."said Pluto, "Pack up at home and store it in your SDP.s, meet me at the park."then she vanished.  
~Usagi~  
[I didn't know I had a brother named Trowa.] She just finished packing. Now she had to get around her mother. " hey Mom-"Usagi was cut off by her mother."I hope you have a nice time at Ami's."said Mrs. Tsukino washing the dishes. "Uh.. thanks Mom." said Usagi.  
~Ami~  
[Hmmmm, I wonder if this Trowa guy was with us in the Silver Millinium.]Ami walked down stairs and out the door. ~Makoto~  
"Hmmm,let's see,shirts-check,shorts-check,skirts-check.Ok,now lets' go!"she locked her door and started to the park.  
~The park~  
Everyone,except Usagi and Ami and Makoto, was at the park. "We're here!" said Usagi, with Ami and Makoto behind her. They stopped in their trackes and looked at a man probaly one year older than them, standing next to Pluto.  
He had black hair, slightly curly, in a loose ponytail down to his back, orange eyes, and was about six ft. tall."Who's that?" asked Makoto. "This is Ashitakah, he'll be protecting you on your trip." said Pluto."But, we can transform, right?" asked Ami. " Well, no. Sorry" apoligized Pluto. " Nice to you all.You must Usagi, Makoto, and Ami." said Ashitakah. " Yes, we are, Mr. Ashitakah." said Ami. " Please, don't call me that." "Ok, Ashi- kun!" said Usagi. Ashitakah chuckled. "Now, you three , ready?" asked Pluto. Ami nodded. With a triwl of her staff they were gone.  
"Bye" said Minako. Her and Rei left.  
~ Gates of Time ~  
" I'll come and get you in a year." reminded Pluto. A portle opened and the trio walked in. " Take care of them or you'll have to face Haruka." warned Pluto. " I will." said Ashitakah as he walked in the portle. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
SDP means sub- dimensional pockets, just wanted to tell you.^^ 


	2. Chapter Two

*sobs* You really like me! Atleast I hope so...Anyway, thank you reviewers! I love you, all!  
  
Chapter Two: Tsunami Tsukino  
  
~ Somewhere~  
" Lady Sunstar!" called a young women. She looked no younger than 16 years old. She had long blond hair in a high ponytail down to her knees with bangs down to her waist. Emerald eyes to top it off.  
A women who looked as old as 24 walked in. " What is it, Tsunami?" she asked. "Can I go see my brother and sister? Oh, please, just one year. That's all I ask." begged Tsunami." I don't know. Will you keep trianing while you go see them? Will you accept a mission, if it's ergent? Will you stay on track?" [When will she shut up?! Will I this, will I that. Oiy!]thought Tsunami, rolling her eyes.  
"Did you hear me? You better have." said Lady Sunstar, strictly. "Yes, Lady Sunstar, I will train, accept a mission, and stay on track."said Tsunami, bowing. " Good. You can go,but I will be watching. And if you do as you should I might let you stay one year." said Lady Sunstar. " You can go." And with that said she walked away.  
"Yes! I finally get to see them. Oh how I've missed them." She started packing and called her right hand maid. " Guess what, JewelStar! I get to go see Serenity and Trowa." said Tsunami, jumping around." That's wonderful!" said JewelStar. "It's time for me to leave. I'll write back every week." said Tsunami. She closed her eyes and a cresent moon appeared on her forehead. It glowed brightly until the light coverd Tsunami's body and she was gone. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Very short. Only half page. 


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: Who Are You?  
  
~GW-After Oz~  
Everyone sat around lazily. Duo, eating himself silly while watching TV. Wufei, meditating three ft. in the air. Quatre, doing homework. Trowa, sitting on a couch, thinking. And Heero, typing on his laptop.  
"Oh my God! We're standing in front of the WINNER MANSION?" screamed a voice from outside. "I wanna knock on the door!" *knock knock* "I'll get it." said Duo as he walked to the door. When he opened it, two girls stood with stars in their eyes. One had long blond hair in a ponytail down to her knees, bangs to her waist and emerald eyes. The other had silver hair down to her mid-back with wild bangs and midnight blue eyes. They both whore jean shorts and sleeveless shirts excect one had a red shirt and the other had a purple shirt.  
" Konnichi wa! I'm Tsumani Tsukino, this is Ayika Vuif. I'm looking for my brother, Trowa Barton." Said the one in the red shirt. "Uh.., just a minute. Come in and sit down." Said Duo. "Trowa, do you have a sister named Tsunami?" Duo asked Trowa. Trowa didn't say anything, but he got up and followed Duo.  
"After this, we go.. Oh wonderful, I hate time travel. Just hate it!" said Ayika. " Do you think he'll remember me?" asked Tsunami. " What if this, what if that? What if we don't get to see Serenity?" said Ayika."Then you'd be in trouble with Sunstar for wasting her time." " Oh shut up. Hey, I wonder where Ms.Relena a.k.a Queen Pain-in-the-Butt is."said Tsunami. " I don't know, but poor Heero. Can't you just hear it now?" asked Ayika. "Yeah, even though I'd loose my hearing.Geez!" joked Tsunami.  
~Trowa's POV~  
"Who are you?" I asked. "I'm Tsunami Tsukino, your little sister." Said the one with blond hair. " I don't have any siblings." I replied. "Um..solution. Why not wait for Serenity? She's good with lost memories." Said a girl with silver hair. " She's coming here. Just about ten more minutes." "Alright. Hey, what do you say we go find and torture Queen PMS." Said my so called little sister. " Wonderful idea! I got rope and tape. Oh, I'm Ayika." Said the silver head. "Ok I got scisscers. Let's go!" said Tsunami. And they walked upstairs.  
~Auther POV~  
Trowa and Duo were just about to sit back down when a purple and green portle could be seen out the window and two people fell out and two other people stepped out.  
Heero pulled out his gun, so did the others. They walked to the door and opened it.  
~Usagi's POV~  
I found myself at gun point-scarch that- five gun points. Then in my mind someone appeared.  
~Usagi's mind~  
"Don't worry Serenity, I'll save you from this early death." Said a girl. She had blond hair in a ponytail down to her knees with bangs to her waist. She had emerald eyes. If she had blue eyes I could say she was my sister.  
~Reality~  
"Who are you. Who do you work for?" asked Heero. "They work for no one. Why are you pointing that gun at my sister?!" screamed Tsunami. "Serenity, please remember me." "How do you know that?" asked Makoto. "OIY!!" yelled Tsunami, throwing her arms in the air. "Got another solution, dear Genious?" "Hai, call Queen Serenity." Said Ayika. Tsunami gave her a crazy look. "Are you crazy!? Last time I did that, I was in a coma for a week."  
"Princess Tsunami, it be a lot easier if you just relax a little." Said Ashitakah. "Who are you?" asked Tsunami. " I'm Ashitakah, a friend of the Outers. In the Silver Millinium, I would come to meetings with the royal familys." Ashitakah replied. "Oh" " I guess I have to do the memory thingie." Said Tsunami. Ayika nodded. " Oh well, here comes a week's coma." Complained Tsunami. She walked over to Usagi. "Close your eyes." She put hand on Usagi's forehead. ~Usagi's mind; memory1~  
A 12 year old Princess Serenity sat in the gardens on the foutain rail. "Sery! Sery! Mommy wants you to come in." said a 11 year old Princess Tsunami. "I'm coming ,Nami I'm coming." The sisters walked to their mother's room.  
~Memory 2~  
"I'm gonna tell Mom." Said a 15 year old P.Tsunami. " You have nothing to tell." Said a 16 year old P.Serenity. " Hai I do. I saw you and L.Duo kissing." Said P. Tsunami. "How much did you see?" hissed P. Serenity. " Well, I saw you walk to the fontain,be pulled onto his lap, warp your arms around his neck, his arms around your waist, and you two just kissed away."replied P. Tsunami "Well, I saw you and M.Ashitakah kissing in the hall. To bad, nobody saw this but, me."said P. Serenity. ~Realilty~  
Tsunami removed her hand from Usagi's head. Usagi had a dazed look, but it was replaced by a supicious look."Have you told anyone?"she asked. "Nope, have you?"asked Tsunami. "Lie." Replied Usagi. "Ok, split, you Ami. Me, Makoto." Soon everyone had their memories."Nice working wit' ya" joked Tsunami. 


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you, reviewers. Even if it wasn't that much,, but atleast some! ^_^ And, I have some ideas for other stories, so after this chapter, would you all please go see m profile and tell me what you think about my ideas. On with the story!  
  
Chapter Four: Just humor.^_^;  
  
" And I got a new radio." Said Tsunami. "And some new CDs, too." Usagi smiled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?" she asked. " Um.. yeah, I sure am.!" Tsunami and Usagi walked down the stairs. "Would you all mind if we, oh say, played a little music?" Tsunami asked, sweetly. " Yes, I would. You two can shatter glass." Said Ayika. "Shhhh! You'll ruin our plan." Hissed Tsunami. " What plan?" asked Quatre. " Um.-" "You'll see!" interrupted Usagi. And she dragged Tsunami up the stairs.  
"Ayika?" asked Trowa, confused. " Blow this house away." She replied. "Huh?" asked Duo. As if an answer to Duo's question, Jennifer Lopez's 'Love don't cost a Thing' was heard though out the whole mansion." My love don't cost a thing. Woo!" and down the stairs walked Usagi and Tsunami. " That's only phrase one." Said Tsunami. Usagi laughed at everyone's faces. " I think I've lost my hearing." Said Wufei. "Me too." Said Trowa. "Hn" said Heero, meaning 'Me Three'. "Me, four." Said Quatre. "What did you say?" asked Duo. " Ha ha, very funny." Said Usagi.  
Ayika ran across the room,"No! You can't make me." She screamed. Makoto walkd in. "But, Mariah Carey's songs are good to listen to." She said, stepping closer to Ayika, who in turn, started backing away. "AAHHH! Someone save me!" and the chase continued.  
"Tsunami, let's go help Makoto." Said Usagi. " Good, idea!" "HHEEEERROO!" called Relena, from up stairs. "Usagi"said Tsunami. Usagi nodded. The duo walked up the stairs. *thump* "Ouch!" *crash* *scream* "HEERO! Save me!" *whack* "Shut up, already." "NO! NOT ELASTIC ROPE! HELP!" "If you don't-" *crash* *thud* "Kuso! SHUT UP!"  
Usagi and Tsunami walked down the stairs. "You, Mr. Yuy, owe us a favor." Said Tsunami, obviously annoyed. "I'm hungrey!" said Usagi. "Me, too." Said Tsunami. "Wanna go raid the kitchen?" asked Duo. "Sure!" "Kuso! Three Maxwells, what did I do to deserve this?!" cried Wufei.  
"Thy to cut oof my beautiful braided hair." Said Duo, who's mouth was stuffed at the moment. " Did someone hear that?" asked Quatre, looking up torwards the stairs. "NO, no! You didn't hear anything. Here, try some fruit. It's good for you." Protested Usagi, stuffing Quatre's mouth with some fruit.  
"I heard it too. It sounds like a muffled scream." Said Wufei. "For help." Finished Quatre, who finally finished the fruit, that was stuck in his mouth. "Oh, fine! It's Relena." Confessed Tsunami. "HEEEERROO!" "How did she break the tape?" asked Usagi. "I don't know." Said Tsunami.  
"What did you two do to Relena?" asked Ami, who was in the libreay, the whole time."Nothing!" lied Usagi. "You're a bad lier, Usagi. Very bad lier." Said Ami, shaking her head. "At least I tried." Said Usagi.  
"HEEEERROO!" " Ok, I'm getting real tired of this." Mumbled Ami. She walked up the stairs. *whack* *crash* "SHUT THE HELL UP, WILL YA!" screamed Ami. "Hai, Miss Ami." Ami walked down the stairs. "Now ,I can finish this book."she mumbled, pulled up a chair, and started to read. "Go, Ami!" cheered Tsunami and Usagi. "Shut up!" yelled Ami. "Yes, ma'am, Miss Ami." Whisperd Usagi and Tsunami.  
~10 min. later~  
"Finished." Said Ami, as she put down her book. "Now ,we get to cheer? " cried\asked Usagi. "No" repleied Ami. "No, fair!" cried Tsunami and Usagi.  
"Are you two twins?" asked Duo. "No, they're not." Said Trowa. "Then, why do they act like it?" asked Duo. "I don't know." said Trowa, shrugging his shoulders. "We are twins, just not identical." Said Usagi. "I thought we were identical." Said Tsunami. " ^^;! No, we're not." Said Usagi. "Oh" said Tsunami.  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
So, I need you to pick some couples.  
  
Ami/ ?? Makoto/ ?? Ayika/?? Tsunami/??  
  
Heero/??  
Trowa/??  
Wufei/??  
Quatre/??  
As you already know Duo's taken so, VOTE, VOTE, and VOTE somemore. And would you please go see my profile and tell me what you think about my ideas. I REALLY like e-mail! ^-^ ~Sailor*C~ 


	5. Chapter Five

Thank you, dear reviewers! This chapter is dedicated to you and those how read and like my story!  
  
Chapter Five: Movies and Popcorn (Yum ^_^!)  
  
~2 Months Later~  
  
Usagi walked down the hall in black shorts and a red, sleeveless, shirt with her hair in a high ponytail. "I don't wanna go to the play." She whined to herself. "Maybe, I can talk Ayika into staying here with me and rent movies." She thought out loud. "I'll stay with you." Usagi turned her head. "I don't wanna see the play, either." Said Duo. "Me, either!" said Tsunami. " Than, we can rent some movies and make a large bowl of popcorn." Said Usagi.  
~After buying movies and making popcorn~  
  
"Ok, what to watch first." Said Usagi. "Jarrasic Park 3! Jarrasic Park 3!" cheered Duo. "No! Jarrasic Park 2! 2!" protested Tsunami. "2." The trio turned to find Ayika in the doorway. "Lie, it's not as scary!" protested Duo. "We'll watch JP2 first and JP3 second. Then, we watch the original!" said Usagi and she popped the tape in.  
~ 1 hour later: JP3 on~  
  
"Run ,run!" Ayika yelled at the TV. "Or get eaten, your choice!" Usagi joined in. "Fine! Get eaten!" yelled Tsunami. [Girls.. oiy.] thought Duo, as he tried to hear the TV, over the girls' yellings. Then, the bowl of popcorn was snatch away from him. He turned to see Usagi stuffing her face (Should of seen that coming.-_-;;) ~ 2 hours later~  
  
"Geez, you'd think they'd have commen sense, not to walk up to a T- Rex. Movies, these days. Oiy!" said Usagi as she walked to her room. "But, it was a good movie, that's for sure! JP2 and 3 was amazing. Maybe I could bring the dinos back. Hmmmm..nah, people'd be run from one state to another." She jumped on her bed, "Plus, where would I find dino DNA? The U.S? What, I am in the U.S, but still, no. I'd be in trouble ,then what would I do?" she got under the covers and drifted off to sleep. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@ Ah, yes another comedy chapter. Spare me, I'm stalling. I can't think of any ideas for another chapter. Sorry , ^_~() 


	6. Chapter Six snicker

A\N: Wufei OOC, a little too OOC. Keep that in mind. Sorry reveiers who wanted Wufei with someone else. You see , it would have been Usagi, but Duo doesn't agree. * hears Duo yell " Hell, no!" in the background * So, I took the next best thing: Tsunami!  
  
Chapter Six: Oh, Brother!  
  
Tsunami walked down the hall. She was lost in her thoughts, so she didn't know she was being followed. She yelped when, arms warped around her. "What are you doing up, so early?" asked a voice. "I should ask you the same thing, Wufei." Replied Tsunami, "What are you doing up?" "Just, walking, until I found this tenshi named Tsunami." Said Wufei.[Wufei!? Wufei Chang, just called me a tenshi? Aren't I lucky!]  
"What did you just call me? A tenshi?" Tsunami turned so she faced Wufei. " Hai, why? You don't wanna be a tenshi? I'd like you to be." Said Wufei. "Wufei? Are you ok?" asked Tsunami, putting her hand on his forehead. "You want to know what's the matter with me?" Tsunami nodded," I've fallen." He kissed her on the cheek, "in love" he kissed her on the other cheek, "with you."  
[Did he, Wufei Chang, just say what I think he just said?!] "I..I.Wufei, I..love you, too." Said Tsunami. ~At Breakfest~  
Everyone sat, eating breakfest. Girls on one side, boys on the other. Tsunami and Wufei sat across from each other, Usagi and Duo, Makoto and Heero.*knock knock* Ami got up and answered the door. "AMI!", *thud* "Oops, sorry" "REI! What are you doing here?" asked Usagi. "Visiting." Said Rei. She stared at the table.[Somethings under there.] she walked over to the table. [Somethings going to happen.] Ami, Trowa, Quatre, Ayika and Ashitakah got up.  
Rei snatched the table cloth off the table, not breaking any thing. And under the table, Tsunami and Wufei playing footsy. So were Usagi and Duo. Makoto and Heero, just kept eating. Then, something that doesn't happen usually, happened. Everyone turned to the sight of Trowa, turning red with anger. "DUO! WUFEI, I'LL HAVE YOUR HEADS!" Wufei and Duo ran for their lives."Now, you know how I feel!" said Duo. "I'll never chase you with my katana, if we get out of this."said Wufei.  
"Trowa! Let them live!" cried Usagi. "Yeah, come on!" Tsunami joined in. But, Trowa wasn't listening. Duo and Wufei ran into a room and locked the door. "So, you and Tsunami going out?" asked Duo. "Shut up, Maxwell. If you haven't noticed, Braton's trying to kill us." Said Wufei. "I KNOW YOU'RE HERE!" they heard Trowa yell. Then, Usagi and Tsunami appeared. "Since, when does Trowa try to kill us?" asked Duo. Usagi hugged him. "You're lucky to be alive." Said Tsunami. "*sigh* This, will not be good." Said Tsunami. She glanced at Wufei.  
Then at Usagi and Duo. "Will you two stop!" she said. Usagi and Duo blushed. "Ok, somebody check the hall" 10 screens appeared."Somebody else plan an escape." A computer appeared."Somebody think up a plan B" a table appeared"And Somebody guard the door, from the inside." "I'll check the halls" said Usagi. "I'll guard the door" said Wufei. "I'll think plan B"said Duo. Everyone started on their jobs."OPEN THIS DOOR! OR I'LL KICK IT DOWN!" "Trowa, don't! Let them live."called Usagi."It's the end of my life!"panicked Duo. He ran into the closet. "No, it's not." Said Usagi. She ran after him.  
Tsunami walked out. "TROWA TSUKINO BARTON!" "WHAT!?" "IF YOU DARE HURT ONE OF THEM, I'LL DESTROY HEAVYARMS!" "FINE!" She walked back in the room. "It's safe to come out, Duo, Wufei."she called.When they came out Usagi patted Tsunami on the back. "How'd you do it?" she asked. "HeavyArms go boom" joked Tsunami.  
Usagi and Tsunami walked down the stairs sing "HeavyArms go boom, boom. HeavyArms go boom,boom" "Don't you just love that song, Oniisan?"asked Usagi. "No,I don't" mumbled Trowa. "Oh, we're sorry, oniisan." Said Tsunami, sweetly.  
~That night~  
  
Ayika walked down the stairs. "You ok, Tro-san?" she asked Trowa. "Yeah" "Liar" "Ok, I just-" "Don't want to see your sisters grow up?" said Ayika."Hai, it's just.. I'm supposed to protect them."said Trowa "But, you can't always do that. So you have to give them to people who will protect them." "So, I'm supposed to give them away?" asked Trowa." Well, something like that."said Ayika. "Huh?" asked Trowa, confused. "Like, my father. When, we were attacked, a long time ago, he had to give me to my mother's sister. I can still see the hurt and pain." Said Ayika.  
"Hmm, I geuss you're right."said Trowa. "Ayika?" asked Trowa.  
"What?" "Are you sure?" asked Trowa. "Hai."Ayika walked up the stairs.Trowa shoke his head. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Asia:Oh, Trowa's so cute, when he's confused.*sqeaul* SM:You said Duo looked cute when he's confused. Asia:Him too. SM:Anywho, this is my mouse, no not my sister. Asia:*sqeaul* Trowa so cute! And Wufei, well he's just cute all, period. *- * SM: -_-;; Riight, sure. Well, 


	7. Suzuki Chi has arrived!

SM: Hi! I'm back. Asia: So am I! SM: This chapter, Asia will write. Why? Asia: Because, I'm a better writer! SM:No, I have been grounded. Asia:Whatever, we already have the couples down and we're just too lazy to change them, anymore. So, nomore changing. Both: SORRY!  
  
Chapter Seven: *shrugs shoulders* I don't know. -_-;;  
  
~At the beach~  
  
Trowa sat and watched everyone. Duo had dove into the water, with Usagi. Tsunami and Wufei sat talking. Heero brought his laptop. Ayika,Rei,Makoto,and Ami were talking. Quatre was reading.  
Trowa spotted a girl around 17, looking out at the ocean.She had long black hair in two loose ponytails with wild bangs and emerald eyes. Trowa got up and went to talk to her.  
"Oh, Hello! I'm Suzuki Chi." She said. "I'm Trowa Barton. I haven't seen you around here, before." Replied Trowa. "I just got here, today. My father was supposed to pick me up, but never came. So, here I am. No nothing, but a laptop, CD player and nice view of the ocean. *sigh* Why am I telling you this? I'm problely wasting your time." Said Suzuki.  
Trowa's mask disappeared. "Oh, no! You're not. But, if you want, my friend could let you stay. We've got a lot of rooms." Said Trowa, smileing warmly. "Sure!" said Suzuki, "I won't be a barden? I can always find somewhere else." "Of course not! Come and meet them, they don't bite." Said Trowa. He grabbed her hand and led her over to every one.  
  
~5 min ago- Everyone~  
  
"Hey! Isn't that Trowa?" asked Duo. "Yeah, it is. Who's that with him?" said Quatre. Usagi whisperd something in Tsunami's ear, earning a high- pitched sqeaul. "Really!?" she asked, almost stomping on Heero, in the process. "Really?!" she asked, again. "Come on, you're getting stared at." Said Usagi. She dragged Tsunami away from the group.  
"What was that about?" asked Ami. "I don't know." Said Rei. ~Usagi and Tsunami~  
  
"OH! WHAT?!" screamed Tsunami. "Shhh, Nami! Ya want everyone to hear you?" said Usagi. "Ok. So, Trowa's fallen in love? How can you tell?" asked Tsunami. "It's written on his face, his mask has disappeared and I'm his sister! Of course I know. And I'll prove it to you.Come on." They walked up to the group. "Hi" they said at the same time, waving their hands. ~Now~  
  
"Hi, I'm Suzuki Chi!" said Suzuki. "She needs a place to stay. So..." said Trowa. He saw Usagi and Tsunami whispering back and forth. "What are you two whispering about?" he asked. "Oh, nothing. Just talk between sisters, that's all." Replied Tsunami."And stop being so nosy! Your nose will start growing." Said Usagi, waving her finger in his face.  
"*sigh* Anyway, those two are my sisters, Usagi and Tsunami." Said Trowa. "Princess Serenity?" Suzuki whisperd to her self. She found everyone staring at her, well, Heero's glaring. "What!?" she asked. "How do you know that?" asked Makoto. "Um.research?" said Suzuki. "No, not on Serenity! You're lieing!" protested Ami. "Arggh, fine! I'm the princess of the Digital Star. Believe me or not." Said Suzuki."Um?" said Usagi. "She can't be! Princess Kynae wasn't reborn." Said Rei. "Kynae, she was murderd when she was 14. She was reborn then, but killed, again." Said Makoto. "I wanna check." Said Usagi, she got up and walked over to Suzuki.  
~Suzuki~  
  
"Now, they problely think I'm crazy. But,I know what I saw." Whisperd Suzuki. "Suzuki! Oh, I found you. We remember, now. And we're sorry." Said Usagi. "So, you don't think I'm crazy?" asked Suzuki."Lie! Of course not." Laughed Usagi.  
"Now about you staying with us. We'll let you stay as long as you like." Said Usagi. "Thank you! How can I repay you!? Is it even possible!?" asked Suzuki. "It's ok. No thanks needed." Said Usagi. They walked back to the group.  
  
~Group~  
  
"Prove it! Who am I?" asked Rei."You're Princess Mars, *she pointed to Ami* You're Princess Mercery *she pointed to Makoto* and you're Princess Jupiter. "Ok! We believe you!" said Makoto. "Now let's go home! My feet hurt!" whined Tsunami. They started off down the road to home. @@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Asia:So, what ya think? Love it? Hate it? Thorw it out the window? SM:Asia! Asia! They get the point, already. Asia:OK! *grabs candy* SM:You've been eating my pixie sticks ,haven't you!? Asia: *Fakes innocent* No SM:Liar! 


	8. Whoablink

SM: Ok,I'm back. And not grounded. Asia: PIXIE!!! *runs around the room* SM: Don't pay her mind. She's eating pixie sticks. Asia: *jumps on SM,knocking her over* PIXIE!!  
  
SM:I'm not a pixie! Get off me! SM: Heero OOC!  
  
Chapter Eight: Heero's Secert  
  
Rei sat on her bed. "I wonder what Grandpa's doing. Probley, trying to get more people to work at the shrine." She stares up at the celine. "Why? I've never understood anyone. Usagi, Makoto, Minako, Ami, Grandpa, nobody. Oh, well." Rei get's up and changes into her pajama's. "It's 2:00 A.M. I'm hungry." She walked to the kitchen. There she saw Mr. Perfect Soldier, him self, eating ice cream and cookies. "You said you never ate ice cream, before." She said. Heero turned to her. "I admit it, I lied. So, what?" he said. He popped a cookie in his mouth.  
'He looks so cute, with that cookie hanging out his mouth. *giggle* What am I thinking? Mr. Never-ate-ice-cream would never like me.' Rei grabbed a cookie."Hey! That's mine." Hissed Heero. Rei looked at him and then the cookie."It doesn't have your name on it.",she popped it into her mouth. "I want some, too." Said Rei as she got a spoon. When she was just about to stick the spoon in her mouth, Heero grabbed her wrist. "Hey!" hissed Rei as he ate out of her spoon. Then he scooped up some ice cream and flicked it at Rei, who wasn't looking.  
She yelped when cold ice cream hit her in the face. "Heero Yui." she whisperd, balling up her fist. She started backing away when Heero came closer to her."What are you doing?" she asked. "You've got ice cream on your face." Heero came closer. And closer.  
(SM: And you just guess the rest.) ~Breakfest~  
Usagi, Suzuki, and Tsunami kept talking in a link. ~Rei's thinking about something!~ thought Usagi.~I saw her and Heero eating ice cream last night.~thought Suzuki. Usagi and Tsunami snatch up their heads to look at her. ~Is that so?~thought Usagi. ~ Rei and Heero are playing footsie!! OH, MY GAWD!~ thought Tsunami. ~And they kissed, well Heero kissed Rei.~ thought Suzuki. Usagi choked on her food. "WHAT!?" screamed Usagi. "Shh!" 'shh'ed Suzuki, as Tsunami laughed, so much tears rolled down her face. Usagi walked over to Rei and put her hand on Rei's forehead. "Are you ill?" asked Usagi. "No, I'm ok. Odango-baka." Shot Rei. "Sure, you are. But, how do you know?" Asked Tsunami.  
"Ok, you two. Sit down and eat the food Makoto, kindly, cooked." Said Suzuki. The two sat down and ate their food. ~You think they know?~ thought Rei. ~I don't know and don't care. I want everyone to know I love you.~ thought Heero. Rei turned a light pink color, luckly noone saw. Or so she thought. ~So, it's true. They're in love, ne?~ thought Tsunami. ~And Rei blushed!~ thought Usagi. ~Will you two stop spying?! ~ Thought Suzuki, glaring at the two. 


	9. You Got it Bad

Asia: Where'd the pixie go? I WANT PIXIE!!! SM: ^_^;; There is no pixie, Asia. Asia: ..pixie... SM: Anyway, we just wanna say that we've added a little- Asia: PIXIE!! PIXIE!! SM: Er. no a twist. Asia: Aw, tuna fish! SM: Tuna fish??? *shakes head* Ami OOC! Sorry, for the long wait!  
  
Chapter Nine: You got it bad, girl!  
  
~ Winner.Winner.Winner.Quatre.Quatre..*pouts* Well!?~ thought Ami. ~Um.. let me sallow this. You like Quatre, you want your last name to be Winner?~ thought Tsunami, before she let out a fit of laughs, rolling on the floor. ~Oh, gomen, gome Ami! Just follow your heart. *giggle* And who would have thought? Ami Winner, that does have a nice ring to it.~  
Ami got up and walked out. 'Follow my heart! Eh, Quatre could be with Makoto, or Ayika. She is prettier than me, smarter.' She walked into the kitchen, where Ayika, just happened to, be helping Quatre cook.. "Oh, hey Ami can you go get Makoto?" asked Ayika.  
"Sure." Ami walked up the stairs."Makoto, Ayika wants you." She told Makoto. ~Tsunami, you were wrong. He's with Ayika! I knew it, he just.. wasn't for me.~ thought Ami as she glared at Tsunami. ~How do you know?~ thought Tsunami.  
Ami sat down on the library floor.~They were cooking, together.~ ~Ami! That doesn't mean a thi-~ ~Shut up! I know I saw him try to kiss her!~ Ami shot back. ~Well, that I can't .. Um, well~ thought Tsunami.  
~Nobody! Nobody can fill in that space he held!~ thought Ami. ~If I can't have him..I'll be single for the rest of my life..forever~ She got up and ran down the hall, and out the door.  
"Ami? What's the matter?" "Suzuki! It's *sniffle* nothing.." said Ami, holding back unshed tears. "Stop, lieing." Said Suzuki. "It.is..NOTHING!" Snaped Ami. She walked away, down the street.  
||Suzuki||  
"Usagi! Tsunami! Somethings wrong." Said Suzuki. "It's Ami, isn't it?" asked Tsunami. "Yeah,*nod* Why was she acting like that?" asked Suzuki. "She has been acting weird, real weird." Said Usagi. "QW" said Tsunami. "Huh?" asked Suzuki. " Q. Winner." Said Tsunami. "Quatre!? What does..crush?" asked Usagi. "She even said that if she can't have him, she'll be single for the rest of her life." Said Tsunami.  
Usagi started singing, "You got it bad when you're-" "Usagi!" Suzuki hissed. "Gomen, but it just popped into my head!" Tsunami sighed. "First let's split up and find her. Then we try and smack some sense into her."  
  
SC: Dang! Ami got it bad! Asia: *singing* I'm a pixie! You're a pixie! SC: ^^;; Nywho! Stay tuned for the next episode of..Sibiling Reuion! ^^ I always wanted to say that! Hehe. 


	10. Ami's Broken Heart and 5 in a half cups ...

I'm back! I know you missed me! I'm soo lovable! Hehehehe! I just realized something. Relena isn't in this story. So, I'm not gonna bah her. Well, Heero won't pay her attention!  
Asia: You are so mean. Relena at least deserves a little respect. I just said- nevermind! Excuse Asia. She has a little 'problem'. But that's not important! Also, Zechs isn't in this story! POOR ZECHS! I'll try to get him in, how..I have no earthly idea! ^^; ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sighing, Ami looked around. Quatre didn't want her, her friends were snooping and she was just a misunderstood genius. She didn't know where she was. She had been wandering, subconsciously, and now stood in front of a giant garden and something she couldn't see behind the garden.  
Seeing a sign, she walked up and read it, 'Sanq Royal Gardens' Under the name was a warning. 'No stealing or taking from Queen Relena's garden. You must have permission to walk past this sign.' Ami raised an eyebrow, but kept walking. All kinds of different flowers and plants lined and cut tall and short.  
It must have been a doom. A door sat to the far side, obviously leading somewhere. Once again entering subconsciousness, Ami made her way in the door and walked down the giant, wide, golden outlined halls. 'Must an important place.' Ami thought, 'Though, I can't see why anybody can important here, they aren't talked about much.'  
"Who are you!?" barked a harsh voice. Ami turned her head to two guards and raised an eyebrow. 'I guess there are.' "Ami Mizuno." She replied, turning fully. "What are you doing here? You're not allowed in here." The other guard roared. "Gomen Nasai. I didn't know." Ami replied, shocking the guards.  
"You've got to be kidding us. Everyone's heard of Queen Relena Peacecraft. She's the queen of the stars!" The first one laughed. Ami raised an eyebrow. 'And I thought Minako was crazy. Usagi-chan is the queen. Well, future queen.' The guards stopped laughing when a blonde, blue- eyed girl came up the hall in a pink summer dress.  
"What's so funny?" she asked, cheerfully. "Nothing, Queen Relena." Replied the second guard. "Who's she?" the girl asked, obviously Relena. "Ami Mizuno. Nice to meet you, Miss Relena." Ami answered. "I see. Would you like some tea? Or something to eat?" Relena asked. "Ile, but arigato." Ami declined. "Is there anyway I can help you?" Relena asked.  
The guards had left, seeing Ami was unarmed. "Maybe, something for a big broken heart." Ami replied, softly. "Oh," Relena said, thinking, "Maybe who ever he was wasn't what you needed." She inquired. "I guess so." Ami replied, following Relena, down the hall. ~Meanwhile!~  
  
Bounding into the mansion ,Usagi huffed, loudly. Suzuki and Tsunami behind her. Everyone stared at them. "Where have you been?" Trowa asked. Tsunami huffed, and pointed at Ayika, "It's YOUR fault!" she huffed, before fainting, from lake of breath. "Don't ask!" Suzuki said, before anybody could say anything. She and Usagi dragged Tsunami up the stairs.  
Ayika raised an eyebrow, confused. "What'd I do?" she asked to no one in particular. Usagi came bounding down the stairs and pointed at Ayika. "You DON'T wanna know!" and she ran back up the stairs, but first tripped over the first step...then the fifth. (^^; Er...hehe!) Wufei raised an eyebrow and left after them with Duo. ~Upstairs~  
  
"Breath, Usagi! Breath!" Suzuki coached. Usagi huffed and puffed and blew down-oops! Wrong story! ^^; Usagi huffed and puffed and huffed and puffed somemore. And out of nowhere, the door opened and there was Duo and Wufei. "Hey, what happened to Usagi and Tsunami?" Duo asked. "*huff* We- *huff* *puff* We went loo-*puff* Oh, I give up!" Usagi cried, drastically, falling back onto the bed.  
Suzuki shoke her head. "Some help you are." "I'm not the one who can breath!" Usagi replied. "Well, I'm sooo sorry, Princess Important!" Suzuki replied. And they kept arguing, that is until Tsunami shot up. "SISTER-IN- LAW FIGHT! USAGI VS. SUZUKI!" she cried, and fell back laughing.  
Trowa poked his head in. "What's going on?" he asked, seeing Tsunami laughing her butt off, Usagi and Suzuki arguing and Duo and Wufei sitting on the side lines, Duo holding a bag of popcorn and cheering for Usagi. "Go, Usa!' he cheered. Wufei rolled his eyes, with a look that said, 'Good thing I don't have any sisters!' Obviously, the look was a word of praise and safety for poor Tsunami.  
"Excuse me," Quatre tried to cut in, "Excuse me!," he said a little louder, "HOLD IT!" he screamed. Everything stopped, even time. (*snicker* No, it's not an insult to Pluto!) "Whoaaaaaa....." Duo whispered, his hand full of popcorn, inches from his mouth. "Arigato, Minna." Quatre said, blushing. Ayika giggled.  
Usagi and Tsunami exchanged glances, then looked at Suzuki, who in turn glared at the two with a look that said, 'Oh, stop it, already!' *snicker* Everyone turned to Usagi, who was holding back her snickers. Tsunami had shrunk under Suzuki's glare. Suzuki shoke her head.  
"Um..why are you all so still?" Makoto asked. Usagi let out a fit of snickers, but recovered. "Er.we could use some help! Ami's missing!" she covered. ~Meanwhile!~  
  
Ami sighed, sitting at a large table, and guzzled her fifth cup of tea. "Tea." She said. Relena, happily poured her another cup. "SO, you say his name is?" She dragged the last part, waiting for an answer. "Quatre Winner." Ami sniffed. Relena perked up in noisy way.  
"Blonde hair, blue eyes, Arabian, 29 sisters?" she asked. Ami raised an eyebrow but, it fell all too soon to be seen. "Yeah. You know him?" she asked. "I didn't know he could break someone's heart!" Relena thought aloud. "Yeah, well. Welcome to the Twilight Zone." Ami said, ice covering her every word.  
"Eepies. I gotta tell Dorothy!" Relena cried, grabbing Ami's hand, who dropped her cup and glared at Relena, and ran down the halls. "Dorothy!" she called. Another blonde opened a door, her purple eyes glittered in annoyance.(I think she has purple eyes!) "What?" she asked.  
Relena pushed her into the room. "ThisisAmiMizuno.ShehasabrokenheartbecauseofQUATRE!" Relena said in a hurry. Dorothy raised an eyebrow. "Is that so?" she asked, "Well, that's Quatre's problem. Not mine." And she rolled over to go to sleep, but was shaken back awake by Relena. "Surely, we're going to confront him! We, girls gotta stick together!"  
Dorothy sighed. "ALRIGHT!" she cried, angrily since she couldn't go to sleep. They walked down the halls and out of the Sanq walls. People gasped and cheered as Relena walked down the street. Dorothy rolled her eyes and Ami got a huge headache. "Hi!" Relena would greet or she'd say things like, "Arigato!" or "No war! Peace for everyone!"  
She stopped in her tracks when she spotted a brown haired, Persian- eyed soldier. "HEEEEERROOOOOO!!!!!!" she cried, making Ami, Dorothy and the bystanders cringe, while covering their ears. ~2 minutes ago~  
  
"AMI!" Usagi called. "HELLO? AMI! WHERE ARE YOU!?" Tsunami called. But, they were over volumed (Is that a word? Others: *sweatdrop*) by the cheers the people were making. Then a even louder sound made it's way over all the noise. "HEEEEERROOOOOO!!!!!!!" Everyone cringed at the sound.  
Heereo stopped in his tracks and looked around. Finally, he hid behind Usagi and Suzuki. Usagi almost laughed herself to death, but remembered the perfect soldier would probably threaten her and mean it. Dorothy smirked. "Awe, the perfect soldier is scared of the screechy Screechcraft!" she laughingly hissed.  
Heero glared from his hiding spot. Suzuki shoke her head and saw Relena running 400 hours per second towards her. She simply held up her hand and Relena stopped. "Have you seen a kawaii Persian-eyed guy around here?" Relena asked. "AMI! Where have you been!?" Usagi asked, giving her friend a bear hug.  
Tsunami smiled at Ami, who in turn glared. "You'll live! De plus poisson inde the du nord!" Everyone looked at her like she was crazy, except Usagi, who bust out in snickers, and Ami who glared harder. "TOJIKOMERU!" she cried. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hehehe! I updated and I'm happy! It's been 2 months, almost that is! Tojikomeru means Shut up. And De plus poisson inde nord means More fish in the sea! Weird, right? Asia: Not as weird as you.  
Grr..tojikomeru! Hahaha! I confused you! MAWHAHAHA! Who's smarter now?  
Asia: Don't tell me to shut up. I'm still smarter. WAH! Nywayz, *sniffle* Hope you enjoyed this chp, cause it might be a looooong, maybe longer, time b'fore I update again. *shurgs* Sue me! I just started back to school and now I only update when I can. Aisa: You're just lazy, is all. *angry* Oh! *stuffs Asia's mouth with a sock* Geez! Don't worry, it's a clean one, right out the dryer! ^______^ Bai-Byers! 


	11. A Revealed Secret

Asia: *good mood* We're baaaaaack!!!!!  
Chibi S: *shocked* You're in a good mood?  
Asia: *nods* Yepsies. This chp is centered around, once again AMI! Enjoy! Oh, hey! B/f I forget, this is a song chp. ^-^ It's by Deborah Cox! Now, you can enjoy!! ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
I sigh. They had found me. And now, while Quatre was making me tea, Usagi and Tsunami had cornered me and were throwing questions like a machine. Like why did I run away, even though they knew it was because of Quatre. And, why did I run so far off? I wanted to get as far away from Quatre as possible! Why did they ask these questions!? I just want to get away! To someone who wants me! But, if it wasn't Quatre, who is it?  
  
***~~~ (Chorus)  
How did you get here?  
  
Nobody's supposed to be here  
  
I've tried that love thing for the last time My heart says no, no!  
  
Nobody's supposed to be here  
  
But you came along and changed my mind  
  
***~~~  
  
But, Quatre was still in my heart. Even after I had said, gave up and surrendered! He would most likely be in the kitchen with Ayika. It makes me sick to my stomach and I want to die. My heart aches and I had already locked I heart and thrown away the key! So, WHY is Quatre STILL in MY HEART!? But, what's this? There's someone else there! Who? Who was it? And Quatre was fading! God, who is this person!!!!?????  
  
***~~~  
  
(Verse 1)  
I've spent all my life, on a search to find  
  
The love who'll stay for eternity  
  
The heaven sent to fulfill my needs  
  
But when I turn around  
  
Again, love has knocked me down  
  
My heart got broken, oh it hurt so bad  
  
I'm sad to say, love wins again  
  
So I placed my heart under lock and key  
  
To take some time, and take care of me  
  
But I turn around and you're standing here  
  
***~~~  
  
All I can make out is..I can't make out ANYTHING! GOD! WHO IS IT? My mother always told me you can find your true love even after one you thought was wasn't. So, could this be my true love? This mysterious person, who I can't see? ILE! I GAVE UP ON LOVE! My mother didn't say the THIRD person you fall for could be your true love! But, could this one BE my true love? Or am I playing tricks on myself?  
  
***~~~  
  
(Chorus) (Verse 2)  
This time I swear I'm through  
  
But if only you knew  
  
How many times I've said those words  
  
Then fall again, when will I ever learn  
  
Knowing these tears I cry  
  
This lovely black butterfly  
  
Must take a chance, and spread my wings  
  
Love can make you do some crazy things  
  
So I placed my heart under lock and key  
  
To take some time, and take care of me  
  
But I turn around and you're standing here  
  
***~~~  
  
I sigh. "Why must it be Quatre?" Usagi ask me. I freeze. I never thought about that. I just saw Quatre as the perfect one for me. I never saw any other guy. "Yeah," Tsunami joins in, "Did you ever take the time to see that Ashitakah has a crush on you?" I try really hard and pretend I didn't hear Tsunami say that. Hai, I admit it. I've seen the way Ashitakah tries and tries to keep me happy and takes care of me when he can, without giving himself away so easily. I just never really toke time to thank him.  
  
***~~~  
  
(Chorus x2)  
  
***~~~  
  
I feel like the most horrible person on the face of the planet. I guess maybe I've gone blind. Gomen Nasai, Ashitakah-kun. I hope you can forgive me. I feel like apologizing, now. ~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~***~~~  
  
Chibi S: Yep, that's Chp. 11 for ya.  
Asia: We own nothing.  
BubbleGum: If we did, there would be a crossover series.  
Chibi S: And Mariah Carey's song would be the theme song.  
Asia: And we'd own it.  
BubbleGum: But, since we don't, which is real sad, we need you to us a favor.  
All: R/R!! 


End file.
